NEW DESTINY
by shiny14
Summary: Under the red kryptonite Clark falls in love with Karen but once back to reality starts to wonder wether or not he sill have feelings for Lana...even so some serious damages have been made...PLEAE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Smallville or any of the characters in it.It's kinda based on the on the season but I've changed alot of things soo...**

Summary

The story takes place right after the season 2 .

Under the red kryptonite , clark agrees to work for Edge and gets close to Jena. Lionel's adoptive daughter in order to get to the secret room account.

It was around 11 o'clock on a saturday night. Despite the late hour the city still looked as lively as ever. But somewhere on the 7th floor of a high building...

-SO you've finally decided on taking this seriously

- "What do you want me to do?" asked a devilish smiling Clark Kent. Edge handed an address card to him "you need to get inside of that secured building, the office is on the 16th floor and get me this package...here's how much waiting for you"

Clark looked at the second paper that was handed to him.he whistled "that's a serious amount of zeros" then he glanced at the second card in his hands and raised his eyebrows."you want me to break into Lionel Luther's Office?"

"Will that be a problem?" Clark smiled evilly "No.It'll be my pleasure"

Now in The building

As a masked Clark got into the 16th floor he looked around searching for what he came for. He glanced at the metal wall that was to his side and X-rayed it, finding what he came here for, he walked toward the wall and crashed it with a punch .He took possession of the box and was going to head back when...

"What are you doing in my father's office" a unfamiliar feminine voice asked

He turned around.

There was standing a beautifull brunette girl with her hair into a ponytail and holding a folder.She had a scared look on her face and was on the verge to scream. Clark looked her up and down and smirked not all worried.He started walking towards her and she backed away

"If you try to do anything I swear I'll scream"

He laughed at her naivety and paced around the room. "I didn't know Lionel luthor had a daughter. Lex failed to mention to me that he had a little sister" he said while looking at her.

"Who are you and Why are you here?"... she stared at the wall then at him." you won't get away with this" as she tried to run away, Clark quickly grabbed her and held her his arms (not romantically) while whispering in her ear "you don't wanna do that" and bobbed her head and she fell unconcious on the floor . He took a last look at her then supersped away into the night, leaving knocked out Karen to be found on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

I kinda changed a couple of stuffs so yeah...

As Lionel walked into his office he found an unconcious karen on the floor and immediately ran to her."**Karen** **are** **you** **okay**?" he asked while holding her head.She slowly started to come back to earth hearing her father's voice. She looked around trying to remember what had happened before she had passed out and suddenly a darked hair boy with a pair of green eyes came back to her memory .**"who did this to you?"**asked a worried Lionel "**And what happened in here?**" he asked as he saw the whole through the wall. "**Somebody broke into your private office dad. I couldn't stop them, I'm sorry"** she said feeling bad about this. lionel at this present time was more worried about his daughter's safety then the robbery right now.He took a quick glance at her to make sure that she wasn't injured and then decided to go check what they had actually stole and he frowned as he saw what the robbers were looking for.**"How many were They?"** he looked at karen anger in his eyes.Karen was just getting up and adjusting her suit.**'there was only one, he looked around my eyes and had dark hair with green eyes."** Now Lionel was on the look out. How did a 16 (just guessing) year old guy get into his office without getting caught by security? What was he? A meteor freak?. In any case he had to find what he had stolen quickly

**(Meanwhile clark was fighting with his dad and then got rid of his school ring which was forcing him to act like a high level bandit)**

**Two days later**

karen took a deep breath as she was getting ready to meet her formal older brother ALexander (Lex) Luthor at the Luthor mansion .She smiled and pushed the door showing up a bright flashing smile which faded away as she realizes that the room was empty. she almost sighed in disappointment when **"Karen? it's suprising to see you here" "Lex!" **she exclamed as she ran to her older brother and hugged him.she quickly pulled away as she realized that she was being to forward already **"sorry ...I know we were supposed to meet at the welcoming party but I wanted to meet you badly..."**she said smiling. Lex on the other hand didn't say anything much besides "**well it's nice to meet you too sis" **he looked at karen she had beautifull long brown hair and a sexy figure which is not the reason he's sure that his father has taken interest in her. He still couldn't figure out why his father would go and adopt a child. He has only been aware of Karen's existence since last year and everysince then he had try to look into her profile and researched her past but could not put his finger on anything.Even though his father made it seem as if he just adopted karen for the pleasure of charity in interest in her intellectual potential, he still doubted that there was something more into it.**"so How are you liking our small town?"** he asked raising his eyebrows. At least he hoped she wasn't spoiled.** " I love it!" she said enthousiastic "everyone here is so nice and friendly. I just can't believe father had kept me from this wonderfull place "** lex sat in his chair and signaled to her to do the same across his desk. "**anything** **you're** **excited** **about**?" looking at her as she kept on smiling "**well** **I'm** **starting** **school** **tommorow** **and** **I'm** **pretty** **much** **looking** **forward** **to** **it** ...**I'm** **kinda** **bored** **with** **the** **long** **painful** **tutoring** **sessions** **by** **now**" she stated while laughing. **'Well** **I'm** **sure** **you'll** **have** **a** **great** **time** **there**... I **actually have** **a** **great** **friend** **of** **mine who** **attend** to your future high school" "really ? who is it ?" she asked excitly (**sp**?) "His name is Clark Kent...trust me you can't miss him...mostly if you run into trouble"


End file.
